religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Religie kennis Wiki:Auteursrechten
Religie Kennis Wiki valt onder Wikia. Behalve waar anders gespecificeerd, de tekst op Wikia sites valt onder de Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) (CC-BY-SA). * Lees de licenties samenvatting * Lees de volledige legale code van de licentie. De licentie gebruikt door een Wiki wordt duidelijk gemaakt in de footer en/of op de bewerkingspagina. De informatie hieronder refereert naar de Wiki's die vrijgelaten zijn onder CC-BY-SA. SA. Bewerken bij Wikia Om vrije kennis en vrije cultuur te laten groeien, moeten alle gebruikers die bijdragen aan Wikia projecten hun permissie geven aan het generale publiek om te her-distribueren en het hergebruiken van hun bijdragen voor elk doel, inclusief commercieel gebruik. Daarom is het toegestaan om alle werken te hergebruiken en her-distribueren. Door Wikia te bewerken, accepteert u om welke tekst dan ook onder de Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 (Unported) vrij te geven. Als een auteur, accepteert u om in de volgende manieren aangesproken te worden, en op de volgende manieren zullen uw bijdragen aangegeven worden a) door een hyperlink (waar mogelijk) of url naar het artikel of artikels waaraan u hebt bijgedragen, b) door een hyperlink (waar mogelijk) of URL naar een alternatieve, stabiele online kopie die vrij toegankelijk is, die meewerkt aan de licentie, en die credit aan de auteurs geeft in een manier equivalent aan de credit gegeven op deze website, of c) door een lijst van alle auteurs. (Een lijst van auteurs mag gefilterd worden om kleine, irrelevante bijdragen te verbergen). Tekst importeren Als u hier tekst wil importeren die u ergens anders hebt gevonden, of waaraan u hebt meegewerkt samen met anderen, dan mag u dat dat doen, máár dan moet deze wel compatibel zijn met de CC-BY-SA licentie. Werk waar u geen copyright op hebt, of die nog niet beschikbaar is onder deze licentie, moet niet toegevoegd worden aan Wikia. Als u tekst importeert onder een compatibele licentie die attributie vereist, dan moet u, in op redelijke manier, credit aan de auteur(s) geven. Wanneer deze credit vaak gegeven is door pagina geschiedenis (zoals wanneer u binnen Wikia kopieert), is het sufficiënt om in de bewerkings-samenvatting, die opgenomen wordt in de geschiedenis, credit te geven, wanneer tekst geïmporteerd wordt. Niet-tekst bestanden Vrij gelicenseerde of public domain afbeeldingen worden sterk geprefereerd op Wikia. Freely licensed or public domain images are strongly preferred on Wikia. Van niet-tekst media op Wikia moet niet aangenomen worden dat deze onder dezelfde licentie beschikbaar is als de tekst. Bekijk a.u.b. de beschrijving van de media voor details van de licentie van een specifiek media bestand. Als u bestanden upload naar Wikia, dan moet u de bron van het bestand citeren, de auteurs aangeven, en eventueel geven, wanneer mogelijk. Individuele community's mogen op andere manieren werken bij bestanden. Wikia inhoud gebruiken Attributie voorbeeld wanneer u Wikia inhoud hergebruikt op uw eigen website: :''Dit artikel gebruikt materiaal van het "Endor" artikel op de Star Wars Wiki op Wikia en is vrijgegeven onder de Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Elke Wikia site bevat informatie over onder welke licentie deze valt. Het is uw eigen verantwoordelijkheid om de licentie te begrijpen en hem te volgen. Tekst van een externe bron kan andere attributie vereisten bevatten, en niet alleen dat omschreven is. Als u Wikia inhoud hergebruikt die vrijgekomen is onder de Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License, dan moet u credit aan de auteurs geven a) door een hyperlink (waar mogelijk) of url naar het artikel of artikels waaraan u hebt bijgedragen, b) door een hyperlink (waar mogelijk) of URL naar een alternatieve, stabiele online kopie die vrij toegankelijk is, die meewerkt aan de licentie, en die credit aan de auteurs geeft in een manier equivalent aan de credit gegeven op deze website, of c) door een lijst van alle auteurs. (Een lijst van auteurs mag gefilterd worden om kleine, irrelevante bijdragen te verbergen. Als u modificaties maakt of dingen toevoegt op de pagina die u hergebruikt, dan moet de licentie nog steeds de Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License 3.0 or later zijn. Voor meer informatie, refereer a.u.b. naar de legale code van de CC-BY-SA licentie. Van niet-Wiki inhoud (bijvoorbeeld, emails, IRC chats, off-wiki forums, etc) moet u niet uitgaan dat hij vrijgekomen is onder deze licentie. Vertalingen Deze licentie termen mogen niet verandert worden. Als er enige inconsistentie bestaat tussen de Engelse termen, en welke vertalingen dan ook, dan krijgt de Engelse versie de voorkeur. Links zullen bovenaan toegevoegd worden voor inofficiële vertalingen. ---- Deze termen zijn gebaseerd op die van een ander bedrijf, de Wikimedia Foundation; en worden gebruikt onder de termen van de Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License (bekijk auteurs). category:Handleiding